


[Podfic] Fitz and the Impressive Physique

by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: A podfic recording of callay's "Fitz and the Impressive Physique"The one where Fitz is really into Mack's body.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Fitz and the Impressive Physique

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fitz and the Impressive Physique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509424) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



> Thanks to callay for giving me permission to make a podfic based on their work. :D

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:42:44**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9ktk5r20l79hc0s/Fitz%20and%20the%20Impressive%20Physique%20by%20callay.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:[Fitz and the Impressive Physique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509424)**
  * **Author:[callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Isabelle Disraeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile)**
  * **Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli**
  * **Work skin:[Azdaema's Standard](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic)**




End file.
